1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to ships and boats, and more particularly to an apparatus for safely stowing a boat plug when the plug is not stoppering the boat drain hole. A preferred method uses the apparatus with a boat winch hook to remind a boater to both remove and install the plug at appropriate times.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans and water have been nearly inseparable since the beginning of time. While water is essential for survival, large bodies of water such as lakes and rivers are far more significant. Just the presence of a large body of water moderates temperature, making the summer cooler and the winter warmer. Water is also essential to all plant life, and the large body of water will have surrounding vegetation which is generally healthier and more prolific than would otherwise be possible without the body of water. Within the body of water will invariably be a number of aquatic species, many which may also provide food to humans. In addition to the essentials provided or facilitated by the large body of water, water also provides an excellent mode of transportation, both for commerce and for recreation. As can be appreciated then, large bodies of water have throughout history formed a place where humans have gathered and built dwellings and cities.
Throughout the ages, a large number of boats have been constructed to traverse bodies of water, including recreational boats and smaller utility boats. The vast majority of recreational boats and smaller utility boats hold a relatively limited number of people, commonly in the two to twenty range, or a corresponding weight in cargo. These boats are generally not fully enclosed or covered, and will have a certain amount of water that collects, either from waves or other splash, rain, or from wet cargo and people entering the boat. While the boat is in the water, many but not all boats provide a small pump referred to as a bilge pump that may be used to pump any water entering and accumulating back into the body of water. While the bilge pump is quite effective and generally very easy to use and maintain, the pump also requires a source of power. This power typically is provided from an on-board battery, which is in turn charged by a gasoline or diesel motor. The same battery that runs the bilge pump is also used to start the motor.
When the boat is removed from the water, additional water will commonly drain and accumulate in the bottom. This water will desirably be removed, to reduce dirt, to facilitate drying of the boat for storage, and also to avoid cross-contamination between different bodies of water. Over time, biologists have observed the cross-contamination of various bodies of water with various invasive species that can be quite harmful to the water ecosystem. By properly draining the boat, this cross-contamination can be reduced. Furthermore, uncovered boats will fill with rain and snow to a level which can damage electrical devices, lead to destructive mold and corrosion, and potential structural damage should the water freeze.
Unfortunately, a bilge pump does not fully drain a boat, and instead is limited to draining down to a small pool of water. Furthermore, running the pump undesirably drains the battery when the motor is not running. Since most watercraft motors are water cooled using the water that the boat is floating in, the motor cannot be run once the boat is removed from the water. Running the bilge pump would undesirably drain the very battery required to start the boat. During long periods of storage, the battery can easily be drained and water will again accumulate. As a result of these bilge pump limitations, most small boats are provided with a drain plug that may be removed to completely drain the boat.
An exemplary prior art boat plug 30 is illustrated in FIG. 1. This exemplary boat plug 30 has a T-handle 32 for manual grasping and manipulation. A body 36 that may, for exemplary purposes, comprise a rubber or other elastomeric compound is located between end washers 34 and 38, and about an at least partially threaded shaft 31. End washer 38 is internally threaded onto threaded shaft 31, while end washer 34 is preferably limited in travel so as not to be able to move to wards T-handle 32 beyond a particular point along threaded shaft 31. In the preferred embodiment, this is accomplished by a small ridge or enlarged ring 33 formed on or affixed to threaded shaft 31. In use, washer 38 is inserted through a small hole in the boat, until the boat hull encompasses elastomeric body 36. To ensure a tight fit there between, the boater will rotate T-handle 32. Friction between the bat hull and body 36 will prevent body 36 from rotating. Similarly, friction between elastomeric body 36 and washer 38 will prevent washer 38 from rotating. This means that as T-handle 32 is rotated, washer 38 will be drawn towards end washer 34, effectively compressing body 36 and thereby causing body 36 to swell in diameter, creating an even tighter seal between body 36 and the boat hull. As might be appreciated, there are a variety of designs for prior art boat plugs, as well as different dimensions used.
Many states now require that a boat be transported with this plug removed to prevent the aforementioned cross-contamination. Unfortunately, the boat plug is relatively small and easily misplaced. Furthermore, it can easily be forgotten, especially when conditions are not good such as when the boat is being removed from the water during a rain storm or the like. Finally, in their eagerness to get out onto the water, many a boat owner has forgotten to install the plug, only to realize when the water level in boat becomes uncomfortable. In the worst case, if the boat is simply lowered into the water and then docked or moored and left unattended, the boat will sink without the boat plug installed.
In consideration of the need to regularly install and remove the boat plug, and the consequence of forgetting or misplacing the plug, a number of artisans have developed ways to store the plug. U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,132 by Garcia, entitled “Boat drain plug with cable tether”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,546 by Bernath, entitled “Boat drain plug system”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,238 by Colsher et al, entitled “Ensuring installation of drain plug when launching aquatic vessel” are exemplary, the teachings and contents of each which are incorporated herein by reference. Each of these patents illustrate ways to couple a boat plug to a portion of a boat. While this greatly assists with misplacing or losing the boat plug, they do not provide any reminder to the boat operator to install or remove the plug, meaning one unfortunate forgetful moment could result in great damage to the boat or fines being assessed by government persons.
Other artisans have recognized the need to provide reminders of the boat plug status. Exemplary patents, the teachings and contents of each which are incorporated herein by reference, include U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,373 by Hillock, entitled “Small craft plug detector”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,376 by Wagner et al, entitled “Boat drain plug warning apparatus” U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,753 by Birchfield, entitled “Drain plug position indicator apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,080 by Bigsby, entitled “Drain plug warning system”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,722 by Plost, entitled “Boat drain plug absence detector”. While these patents illustrate the need for adequate reminder, they also provide such a reminder in a way that recurves undesirable complexity through electrical circuitry that adds complexity and presents another point of failure in a boat. Electrical systems that are present around water and the associated high humidity must be sealed to protect the electrical devices, and electrical connectors require precious metal plating to maintain electrical conductivity over time, both which add a great deal of expense. Further, several of these will also require alteration of the boat in order to be properly installed, which is also undesirable.
Two patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,515 by Johnson, entitled “Boat plug reminder and method for use thereof” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,124 by Beers, entitled “Boat drain plug receptacle”, the teachings and contents of each which are incorporated herein by reference, describe boat plug storage reminders that are cooperative with components used to load and transport the boat, which helps greatly in reminding a person of the need to either install or remove the boat plug from the boat. In the Beers patent, the boat plug is either installed in a custom hole in a custom winch handle, or installed in a hole in a bracket that is clamped to the winch handle by fasteners. This means that the winch handle must be replaced, or altered by the clamp which might undesirably mar the winch handle and lead to early corrosion. Further, the handle or clamp must be sized properly to fit with the particular boat plug, meaning a variety of clamps or winch handles must be stocked and sold to accommodate the needs of various users. In the Johnson patent, a chain terminated with a reminder flag is affixed to an anchor strap buckle. When the boat plug is removed for storage and transport, the boater will also stow the reminder flag. Unfortunately, this requires a chain that will bounce about and can mar the boat. The chain will also be prone to undesirable and unsightly corrosion.
In addition to the foregoing patents, Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is also incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein.